


I'm ready to go

by detectivemeer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivemeer/pseuds/detectivemeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He flicks his eyes down at the soft, dark hair brushing his cheek, the cute face rested close enough to his neck that the man’s every inhale and exhale tickles gooseflesh across his throat, and immediately resigns himself to the life of human pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm ready to go

**Author's Note:**

> ["i fell asleep on your shoulder and you were too polite to move or wake me up au"](http://tickatocka.tumblr.com/post/101530238776/airport-related-aus-tho-i-fell-asleep-on-your)

Scott: _cute guy on plane next to me what do_

 

Scott gnaws at his bottom lip, phone screen shoved up to his nose, and darts a quick glance at the man seated next to him.

 

Stiles: _bone him_

 

Scott: _not helpful_

Stiles: _let him bone u?_

 

Scott: _stiles_

 

Stiles: _let ME bone u?_

 

Scott: _STILES_

 

Stiles: _let him bone me bone u?_

 

Stiles: _bone_

 

Scott grumbles and tries not to look at the man. Don’t look, he thinks. Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look.

 

He looks.

 

The man is still cute and Scott, slightly tipsy on too many mini bottles of vodka (usually they help calm his flying jitters but now that the hottest guy on the plane is next to him, he dearly regrets sacrificing his proper reasoning skills), is distraught.

 

Stiles: _what’s he look like?_

 

Scott debates snapping a quick photo and then feels gross for even considering it and then regrets the vodka even more.

 

He sneaks another, he’s sure, very surreptitious and subtle look at the guy. He’s got this whole… sad lumberjack turned recluse professor who has like, six dogs and an etsy shop for homemade bear jerky vibe. It’s very distinctive and appealing.

 

Scott: _idk just cute. like he could build things but also likes nice wine u know?_

 

Stiles: _i honestly don’t but good for u bro, hope u finally lose ur mile high v card_

 

Scott: _he’s asleep dn sont be groos stiles_

 

He’s been asleep since before the plane even took off; put his bags into the overhead and zonked out before Scott could give him a cursory  _hey_. It makes Scott feel extra creepy about the whole situation.

 

The plane shakes suddenly with turbulence as it begins to descend. Scott closes his eyes and counts out ten breaths. He’s safe, everything’s okay. And it is, after a moment, the ground coming closer into view, the plane still shuddering but not dangerously. Only now, Scott has a warm weight on his shoulder.

 

He flicks his eyes down at the soft, dark hair brushing his cheek, the cute face rested close enough to his neck that the man’s every inhale and exhale tickles gooseflesh across his throat, and immediately resigns himself to the life of human pillow.

 

Stiles: _omfg scott r u drunk?? this is great. okay i’m getting kira in on this_

 

Scott: _DO KNOT_

 

He groans and slumps back against the headrest. Guilt lances through him quickly and he checks on the man to make sure he didn’t jostle him awake. The man’s brow is furrowed slightly but his mouth is relaxed and his breaths are steady. Scott’s phone buzzes instantly.

 

Kira: _Don’t bone a guy on a plane, Scott, you’ll regret it, trust me._

 

Stiles: _WHAT k ur telling mE THAT STORY LATER_

 

Stiles: _but lets focus on the important thing here which is that scott is drunk in the sky about to makeout with a construction worker/sommelier_

 

Kira: _Don’t say sommelier like you really know what it means_

 

Stiles: _i know what it means_

Stiles: _like a wine sniffer right_

 

Scott: _coulld be PLEASESTOP_

 

Kira: _Np, I’m in class anyway. Good luck Scott!! Make good choices, call me when you get home <33_

 

Scott: _< 3_

 

Stiles: _B O N E  H I M_ _< 3_

 

“Your friends are… interesting,” a voice, very near his ear, says. Scott jerks in surprise, phone slipping through his fingers. The man, no longer sleeping on him but still leaned in quite close, is grinning, just barely, his eyes bright and amused.

 

“Sorry!” he blurts. “They’re just, they--Stiles is, uh, I’m… sorry.”

 

“I’m Derek,” he says, warm, sleep rough. Scott is too drunk for cute guys smiling at him in that way.

 

He stares in silence for a few moments before remembering how to be a person and manages his own stilted introduction of, “Scott.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Derek’s grin widens, and his gaze feels… flirty? Scott swallows. He’s at least 88% sure this guy is flirting with him. “So, Scott,” he says, dropping his voice lower and inclining his head, breath ghosting over Scott’s chin. “Business, or pleasure?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this schmoopy mess will most likely one day end up in a series of schmoopy airport au messes bc i fcking love schmoopy airport aus  
> [the tumbls](http://katsofmeer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
